


捉迷藏

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 注意:*身高差*強迫*文短小，肉渣渣(?*有自創砲灰(求生者我都蠻喜歡，就不讓他們撿便當吧





	捉迷藏

**Author's Note:**

> 注意:  
> *身高差  
> *強迫  
> *文短小，肉渣渣(?  
> *有自創砲灰(求生者我都蠻喜歡，就不讓他們撿便當吧

連奈布自己都不知道為什麼會參與這場瘋狂的遊戲，他只知道他今早一睜開眼就在這座從沒見過的紅教堂圍欄外，和其餘受到"邀請"的四人一起進入這個生死遊戲  
說是邀請，也是丟下一句"不玩就的死"的威脅話語  
奈布在五人中是男性中年紀最小的，矮矮小小的還是一個實習傭兵，緊張時偷偷發抖卻又怕造成別人的壓力而隱藏著  
這讓女孩中年齡最大的女孩塔拉非常照顧他  
他們一進這大的離譜的教堂，得到了唯一的線索單

逃脫方法:  
一.破解四台密碼能打開大門  
二.地窖能打開逃跑，但裡面是否安全的就不確定了  
三.能躲到天亮不被抓到就能出去  
四.你們的對手是開膛手傑克  
五.四聲鐘聲完後遊戲開始

"這個教堂很大"綁著馬尾的女人，也就是塔拉說"我們能躲一天"  
另外兩個男人觀察著地形，隨後認同般點頭  
"這地方有很多死角，而且現在是晚上，濃霧又多，對我們有利"其中一個大叔露出一個僵硬的微笑自我安慰著  
一個大約十八歲的女孩則是顫聲道"但...我們的對手是開膛手...那不是...不是殺人魔嗎！"  
這句話讓在場五人都沉默了，女孩忍受不住，嗚嗚的哭出聲來  
"別擔心，我們能逃出去的"塔拉柔聲安慰女孩  
站在一旁的奈布點點頭，手輕輕拍在女孩肩上  
我們會逃出去的

"啊啊啊啊啊啊！"  
尖銳的叫聲傳遍整個墓地，驚擾著烏鴉發出怪叫聲以及拍翅聲，伴隨著刀令人頭皮發麻的摩擦聲中終止  
不到幾秒，空氣中就飄散出鮮血的鐵鏽味  
有些斷續的呻吟如同壞掉的馬達般發出，讓躲在牆邊的小傭兵驚慌的一個閃身跳入紅教堂內部  
蹲在窗口，奈布幾乎腿軟到無法順利站起  
他知道那是誰的叫聲，那是早上還和他加油打氣的塔拉聲音  
"該死的"他小聲的咒罵一聲，把自己縮在牆角  
原本以為只要跟著規則上所說的，破解四個密碼，又或是找到地窖或等到天亮就能出去  
但當他們看到第一位同伴被刀片破成兩半時，他們無法在抱持一點的僥倖心裡  
他們如同驚慌的鹿群四處逃散，但奈布還是看到那個帶著高帽子的偽紳士發出神經般的輕哼聲，手上的利刃輕易的將大叔切成一半  
這是一個用生命做籌碼的遊戲  
皮鞋踏在地上發出的緩慢步調從遠處傳來，奈布聽出是從剛才尖叫聲的方向走來的  
開膛手的目標是教堂!  
奈布趕緊跑到紅教堂二樓，避開破碎的窗戶，左看右看躲在有些生鏽的紅櫃中  
櫃子裡很是髒亂，還有一些帶著灰塵的蜘蛛網，一下一下的掃著他穿著短褲的小腿，這讓從小就十分害怕蜘蛛的奈布每一刻都非常難熬  
蜘蛛雖然可怕，但不至於要你的命，但開膛手可是會殘忍的把你頗成一半的  
咚咚  
教堂的門被敲了兩下，接著被開啟，這是開膛手的惡趣味  
奈布有些慶幸自己在二樓，還能再多想一些策略  
低沉的男音哼出小提起的旋律，手中的利器隨著手指擺動而發出尖銳的摩擦聲  
不知道那些利刃已經殺了多少人了。奈布在二樓聽都要聽瘋了  
但接下來讓他接近崩潰的是走上二樓木製樓梯發出的聲響  
奈布細數著步伐數，導致沒發現一隻尾端黏著絲的蜘蛛慢慢滑了下來  
開膛手的腳步在二樓繞了一圈，似乎也沒發現到他，哼著歌就要下樓  
剛聽到踩上樓梯的聲音鬆口氣，他就覺得大腿內側癢癢的低頭查看  
不看還好，一看就把奈布激出一聲尖叫，雖然他幾乎是下秒就把嘴捂上  
那是隻有著黑色茸毛，幾乎是手掌大小大的蜘蛛  
蜘蛛落在他大腿內側，長長有力的腿每一步都踩在奈布敏感的地方，激起他一身雞皮疙瘩  
那蜘蛛剛站穩就想往他短褲裡鑽，奈布急的眼淚都聚集在眼眶中  
咚咚!  
漆黑的空間被打開，月光灑落進櫃子中，明明是巴不得擁有的明亮，但奈布已經能預料自己的未來了  
帶著白色長面具的開膛手打開他躲藏的櫃子，面具圓圓的眼睛低著頭看他，帶著利刃的手高高舉起  
會被殺掉!  
奈布緊緊閉起眼睛  
隨著刀刃迅速落下的聲音，奈布眼淚終於一顆一顆如金豆豆般落下  
"即!"  
沒有痛處  
小心的睜開眼，奈布就被直尺的四指利刃嚇的後退貼在牆上  
但開膛手似乎沒有想傷害他，只是抬起夾起蜘蛛身體的手掌將那東西甩到一旁  
蜘蛛翻滾一下就逃跑了  
可奈布並沒有因為蜘蛛的離開而放鬆，開膛手的利刃又遊了過來，刀背輕輕磨蹭著小傭兵細緻的臉頰  
冰涼的觸感以及沾著血腥的氣息刺激著奈布，他不懂眼前的怪物，他不知道對方下一步的動作  
"...你是開膛手?"根本就是愚蠢的問題，但奈布還是顫聲問"你有什麼目的?"  
眼前帶著長面具的偽紳士低低的笑了出聲，"開膛手?不錯的稱呼...但過於直白..."接著他又神經質的笑了幾聲"叫我傑克，可愛的小先生，叫我傑克就好"  
神經病。這是奈布所能想到的  
看到奈布眼裡的冷漠，傑克神經的低笑"這副樣子說話的確沒有什麼信任感可言阿...我的小先生"  
對方帶著利刃的手指滑過自己支撐面具的細線，極有技術的解開  
奈布本已做好面對一張慘不忍睹的臉，但事實讓人難以預料  
開膛手長得一副好皮囊  
沒有想像中被火烤溶的骷顱，那是一張像極上等社會中的有錢少爺白皙的皮膚，以及文質彬彬的樣貌  
"能和我好好聊聊嗎？小先生"  
但再怎麼光鮮亮麗的外表都無法掩飾他是一個殺人魔的事實  
那張臉在暴露空氣的下秒就被彎刀劃過，過猛的力道讓傑克的臉頰淌下鮮血  
"我才不跟殺人魔談判!"  
依舊是如春風般的微笑，傑克笑彎彎的眼睛中閃過一絲鮮紅  
"那就換種方式吧"

"嗯…呼呼..."  
教堂二樓傳來一聲聲如奶貓般的呻吟，奈布雙手抵著牆壁，臉上是快被玩壞的失神樣子，眼淚口水糊了整張小臉  
他艱難的回頭望向一旁的銅製裝飾品，被立起的銅碗反射出後方的景象  
那紫紅粗長的肉棒還在他的體內搗鼓，原本粉嫩的穴肉被長時間的抽插已變成淫穢的嫩紅，被他濕淋淋的腸液包裹著  
他已經射了兩次，但傑克還沒釋放過  
他每一下都猛烈的頂在他深處，還有意往更深的地方探討  
怪物曾說過，念在是他被開苞的第一天，他不會用真身去操他  
他看過那怪物的真身，性器粗壯如基地裡那些訓練有素的傭兵手臂，還帶著明顯的青筋，略彎的柱身和碩大的龜頭...  
他會被操到穴肉外翻屁眼闔都闔不上  
儘管現在的處境也沒多好就是了  
手指陷入牆壁中，奈布連指甲微微翻開露出鮮血都不知道  
"別傷害自己，親愛的"  
傑克兩隻手掐著他的腰輕鬆的將他稍微提離地面，他不得伸直腳趾才能稍微碰到地板，不然他根本是整個人被釘在那可怕的肉柱上被迫上下移動的  
"你的叫聲就像一隻被迫交媾的小貓，我親愛的小奈布"身後的惡魔帶著惡意的讚賞，又用力向前頂，龜頭頂在身下人的敏感點上"又騷又迷人"  
被這麼一頂頂上牆壁，奈布酸軟的雙手無力的垂下，肉穴抖抖抖的噴出一股溫水在體內的龜頭上  
"第一次就能噴水，你有被操的資質呢。"粗俗的臺詞被低沉磁性的聲音咬著耳朵道出，奈布身體一軟，上半身零距離的貼在冰涼粗糙的牆壁上摩擦  
剛被欺負到紅腫充血的乳頭承受不住這種刺激，觸電般的痛感讓身體主人身體一縮，腳一頓，剛高潮的身體狠狠的向下墜，隨著地心引力自行將肉棒吞的更深  
"嗚啊啊啊啊！"  
如被捕獸器夾住腳的小獸般嘶啞的尖叫讓傑克更加興奮起來，他依著插入的姿勢，用粗硬的肉棒支撐幾乎騰空的人兒貼著牆面，右手解開裹在五指上的利刃，直起身直接將奈布抱到胸前，手臂撐住對方的雙腿，呈現小孩把尿的姿勢  
身體整個懸空，沒有辦法逃脫，奈布心中的不安被整個加大。他幾乎能想像這個怪物會將他當作一只會哭叫的自慰器，不顧他意願的將他肚子射滿精液  
"不...不要!放我下來!"他扭動身體掙扎，傑克也沒阻止，享受著肉棒被小傭兵自行的伺候著  
待小傭兵發現體內的肉棒又大了一圈後，僵硬的不敢再動了  
傑克將人固定好，又思考一會便走到一處還算完整的玻璃前面  
"來看看自己被幹的樣子"傑克靠在小傭兵的耳邊低聲細語"我抽出來時，你的屁眼還努力的將我吸回去...對，就是現在這樣，一抽一抽的吸住我的肉棒往裡面吞。奈布，你是多麼想吃精液阿?"  
"我...我沒有..."搖著頭，奈布哭叫的看著鏡子裡照著男人言語行動紅通通的肉穴，"你說謊!"  
傑克發出輕笑，將小傭兵的身體靠近窗戶，直到對方的乳首貼在玻璃上才停下  
被使壞多次的敏感乳頭被突如其來的低溫弄得挺立，小奶孔狠狠吸住眼前的玻璃  
"阿..."挺立的肉棒抵著玻璃，小肉棒被迫彎曲，觸電般的快感讓奈布兩眼上翻舌尖微吐出  
"舒服到失神了呢"傑克單用一隻手臂架起傭兵細長的雙腿，空出的手指插入那張開的小嘴裡翻弄，攪出來不及吞嚥的口水  
濕滑的口水順著下巴流下，順著引力落在胸前  
這讓傑克有些口乾舌燥  
"請允許我吸吮你的乳頭"語畢就插著的動作將奈布轉身面對自己，滿意的看著對方因肉壁被旋轉而掉淚的樣子  
低頭對著那乳尖哈氣，濕滑的舌尖輕觸上顫抖的乳尖輕戳旋轉，待乳頭的主人忍不住挺起腰時狠狠咬住乳暈，將整個乳頭含進口中吸吮舔咬，動作中還不忘繼續帶動傭兵的肉穴伺候自己  
奈布輕聲喘著氣，他覺得自己的胸部就像被吸乳器吸奶的感覺，而且不時還有堅硬的牙齒給與解養  
"阿...那邊..."不自覺的呻吟挺腰，左乳的快感讓他另一邊備受冷漠的右乳形成強烈對比  
"是的，我的小先生"被口水濕潤的手指捏上那腫起的右乳，狠狠的將其拉至極限  
"嗚嗯！好疼!放手!"被這樣幾次下來，原本紅腫的乳頭已經變成原本的幾倍大，直挺挺的接受對方手指的蹂躪  
鈴一一鈴一一  
忽然的鈴聲讓奈布嚇的幾乎跳起，但又被人壓回情慾內  
"容我接個電話，親愛的"傑克走到電話旁接起電話，接著抱著奈布坐到一旁椅子上  
根本沒有力氣的奈布乖巧的靠在偽紳士肩上，挺翹的臀部被捏住上下緩慢吞吃著那駭人的肉棒  
"約瑟夫?真難得你會給我打電話，我已為論耐心而言，你會稍微贏過裘克呢"  
"阿阿我這邊也差不多好了，兩個人我解決掉了，另外的一男一女其中一個為了生存殺了另外一位，然後掉進我連結裘克的火箭訓練場...現在因該死的差不多了吧？"  
聽著自己的隊友慘死的消息，雖然沒有太長時間的接觸，但對認為隊友就是朋友的奈布來說，這是非常難過的事  
他緩緩掉下幾滴眼淚，洩漏幾聲嗚咽  
"你說為什麼還不結束遊戲?"傑克發出笑聲，突然用力抓住奈布的臀部對準自己的肉棒快速上下運動  
每一下都精準的戳在奈布的敏感點上，用力過猛兩人交合處還發出噗滋噗滋的聲音  
"嗚阿阿!嗯哼…阿阿...哈阿太...太快了..."無力的穴肉跟不上傑克的速度，被提起時還露出一部分穴肉在空氣中顫抖，接著又被肉棒插回原位。奈布高叫一聲，小肉棒又吐出一股淡精噴在傑克身上，接著兩眼一翻倒在男人懷中  
電話那頭安靜下來  
"我可捨不得離開這個小寶貝"傑克伸手輕撫著小傭兵褐色的小腦袋，接著將傭兵臀部高高抬起，最後用力按下，昏睡的傭兵張嘴無聲的哀鳴，卻無法阻止男人在自己體內深處射出滿滿的精液  
到底也是非人類，傑克的射精時間很長，而且量又多又急，奈布的肚子被生生的餵飽，挺起一個弧度，其餘裝載不下的精液則是往兩人結合處衝刺，終於在肉棒和小穴處擠出一絲空隙，瘋狂的噴出  
傑克將性器拔出，他還沒停止射精，微軟的肉棒射出的精液精準的射進無法閉合的小穴中再慢慢流出  
"約瑟夫，我想圈養一隻小動物在莊園內，你覺得如何。"


End file.
